


Bad romance

by Sinfique



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfique/pseuds/Sinfique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нобуме думает, что делает все правильно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad romance

**Author's Note:**

> приквел к мувику, легкое несоответствие сэттинга, сомнительные моральные качества героев, не графичные описания убийств и секса. Вас может сквикнуть.  
> написано на [Joui Wars](http://jouiwars.diary.ru/?tag=4572591)'13

Информация протухла два дня назад, как и ее владелец.  
— Дерьмо, — сказала Кагура, пнув смердящую груду мяса, некогда бывшую информатором. Та согласно чавкнула в ответ. — Что теперь будем делать?  
— Оповестим начальство. Начнем сначала, — пробормотала Нобуме, ведя ладонью вдоль стены, как будто на ней могло быть что-то кроме засохшей крови.  
— Опять, — прорычала Кагура, сжимая кулаки. — Снова недели бесполезных поисков, а в итоге они опять обрежут нашу зацепку, как только мы на нее выйдем. К черту. Ненавижу Нараку. Лично бы убила каждого, голыми руками вырвала глотку и заставила…  
— Успокойся, — резко бросила Нобуме. Они достаточно долго работали вместе, чтобы она научилась ловить первые намеки на безумие Ято и пресекать их на корню. — Здесь тайник.  
Кагура подошла ближе, заглянула ей через плечо, громко дыша в ухо, пока Нобуме сосредоточенно простукивала стену в поисках глухого места, а когда нашла, слегка ударила кулаком. Штукатурка осыпалась, открыв нишу с небольшой картонной коробкой внутри.  
— Да ты прямо следопыт, Нобу-чан, — восхитилась Кагура. Нобуме дернула плечом, отстраняясь, и потянула коробку. Внутри что-то перекатывалось.  
— А вдруг бомба? — обеспокоено спросила Кагура, заглядывая ей в глаза. — Давай отнесем Хиджикате, пускай сам вскрывает.  
Нобуме помотала головой и подняла крышку. В коробке лежала записная книжка, несколько фотографий женщины лет тридцати, обручальное кольцо, новенький паспорт, стопка пластиковых карт, железный ключ и небольшой черный шарик. Кагура с невнятным восклицанием цапнула черный шарик, а Нобуме открыла записную книгу. Вместо записей в ней сплошным текстом шли закорючки, цифры и латинские буквы.  
— Шифр, — сказала Нобуме, громко захлопнув ее. — А у тебя что? — и осеклась.  
Кагура смотрела растерянно, держа шарик в чуть подрагивающих руках, потом подняла взгляд на Нобуме, моргнула, будто бы не узнавая, и помотала головой.  
— Просто детская игрушка, — пробормотала она, откладывая его обратно в коробку. — Что теперь? — Нобуме нахмурилась, но решила никак не комментировать увиденное.  
— Заберем это с собой. Кто-то наверняка разбирается в шифрах. — Она кинула последний взгляд на труп Исами Окамото, химика, в чьей лаборатории был создан Бьякусо-вирус.  
— Интересно, почему убийца этого не нашел? — проследив за ее взглядом, спросила Кагура. Нобуме пожала плечами.  
— Не похоже, что он вообще искал.  
— Очередная бессмысленная смерть. Ладно, пойдем, — Кагура слегка толкнула ее в спину, — нам повезет в другой раз.  
В убежище, конечно же, подняли шум — Хиджиката орал, что они не могут уходить, когда им вздумается; Шинпачи орал, что про него опять все забыли; Кагура орала, как ее заколебали бесчувственные непонимающие мужланы; где-то вдалеке кто-то еще орал про дым в блоке Д, но за общей какофонией звуков его было почти не слышно. Нобуме вяло рассматривала свое отражение в луже — волосы отрастали неровно, а выражение лица дохлой рыбины не мог вытравить никакой апокалипсис, — потом с потолка сорвалась капля воды, отражение смазалось. Некстати вспомнился другой человек с таким же выражением — уж он-то наверняка бы правильно реагировал в условиях изменяющегося мира — главные герои, они всегда такие, им что десятилетнее будущее, что замки на ножках, везде приживутся.  
— Хватит, — сказала Нобуме, сунула коробку в руки Хиджикате и направилась в свою комнату, не обращая внимания на резко наступившую тишину. Двигаясь в темноте вдоль холодной стены на ощупь, Нобуме дошла до кровати, рухнула на нее, не раздеваясь, и уснула. Ей снились черно-белые картинки — засохшая краска на стенах, смутно знакомые лица, иероглифы на линованных листах, ключи в замочной скважине. Проснулась она от того, что матрац в ногах прогнулся и заскрипел и знакомый голос спросил:  
— Спишь?  
— Уже нет, — Нобуме потерла глаза и села на кровати. — Сколько времени прошло?  
— Пара часов, — ответила Кагура, усаживаясь в ногах по-турецки. — Я отправила Очки в архив, ему там самое место. Майонезный маньяк сказал, что поищет кого-нибудь, кто разбирается в шифровках. И велел в следующий раз шевелиться быстрее, ну просто сама доброта и поддержка. — Она качнулась вперед, раскинув руки, пробормотала: — Как мне все надоело, — и уткнулась Нобуме в живот, горячо выдохнула где-то в районе пупка. Нобуме вздрогнула.  
— Если уснешь так, я тебя на пол скину, — предупредила она.  
— Ммммм, — невнятно ответила Кагура. Нобуме поерзала и тяжело вздохнула.  
— Что это был за шарик? — спросила она, просто чтобы не молчать. Ей было неуютно, но отодвигаться не хотелось.  
— Правда не знаешь? — пробормотала Кагура, не поднимая головы. От ее дыхания было немного щекотно, и внизу живота растекалось тепло. — Он отвечает на вопросы. Что-то вроде карманной гадалки, — она замолчала.  
— На любые? — заинтересовалась Нобуме.  
— Нет, конечно, — Кагура глухо фыркнула, и от этого внутри у Нобуме что-то ухнуло вниз. — Ответ должен быть "да" или "нет".  
Нобуме долго молчала, прикидывая, стоит ли спросить, какой тогда от нее прок, но Кагура в какой-то момент сонно засопела, и дергать ее расхотелось. Нобуме зарылась пальцами в разметавшиеся по кровати рыжие пряди и неуверенно положила ладонь ей на макушку. Кагура вздохнула, не просыпаясь, по-кошачьи потерлась головой об руку. Нобуме замерла и сидела так до тех пор, пока ноги окончательно не затекли, а Кагура не перевернулась набок, умостившись на краю постели. Тогда она слезла с кровати, неловко переступая непослушными ногами, и отправилась принимать холодный душ.

======

— Нужно выбраться на поверхность, — неделю спустя сообщил Хиджиката. Нобуме пожала плечами, Кагура показательно зевнула. Нобуме иногда думала, что почти военное положение как-то неправильно подействовала на Хиджикату. Отдавая приказы, он становился похож на Исабуро, хотя вряд ли им обоим польстило бы такое сравнение: та же холодная невозмутимость и глухое непробиваемое спокойствие, - а в неформальной обстановке Нобуме его почти не видела, стараясь свести общение с жителями убежища к минимуму. Наверно, это ответственность за выживших накладывала свой отпечаток, а может, сомнения покинули Хиджикату вместе со сталкером-начальником и подчиненным – невыносимым садистом.  
— Что опять? — пробормотала Кагура, разглядывая ногти.  
— Проверить, как там обстановка. Навестить старые доки.  
— Позаимствовать кое-какие бумаги из городской налоговой, — закончил за него Шинпачи, незаметно появляясь в комнате.  
— Снова бумажки, — Кагура положила голову на стол, потянулась, занимая сразу половину столешницы, и тяжело вздохнула.  
— Ты хочешь найти виновного в эпидемии? — огрызнулся Шинпачи. — Тогда мне нужен чертов архив. И ничего вообще не пришлось бы искать, если бы кто-то был чуточку расторопнее!  
— Может, у тебя машина времени есть? — взвилась Кагура. — По-быстренькому сгоняешь и исправишь все, информатора спасешь, остановишь эпидемию, найдешь Гин-тяна, — с каждым словом Кагура говорила все громче, перейдя почти на крик к концу фразы.  
Шинпачи открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Хиджиката поднял руку, останавливая перепалку.  
— Прекратите оба, — устало бросил он. — Надоело слушать, как вы собачитесь.  
— Так не слушай, тебя никто не заставляет, Майонез, — зло ответила Кагура.  
— Это тебя никто не спрашивает, мелюзга, — рявкнул он. — Поучись уважению, вот у подруги своей хотя бы, пока я тебя под домашний арест не посадил.  
— Так мы пойдем, Майонез? — оживилась Нобуме. Хиджиката поморщился, как от зубной боли, и протянул им лист с адресом. — Идите. Глаза бы мои вас не видели.  
Нобуме ухватила Кагуру за руку и потянула в коридор.  
— Так что надо? — спросила та уже снаружи. Нобуме подала Шинпачи лист с адресом, и тот быстро накарябал что-то на обратной стороне.  
— Личные дела на этих людей.  
Нобуме кивнула и, забрав лист, оглянулась на Кагуру. Та насупилась, сложила руки на груди, отвернувшись. Шинпачи тоже молчал, глядя в сторону. Нобуме видела эту сцену уже в сотый раз. Эти двое умудрялись ссориться на каждом шагу. Иногда ей было даже интересно, как они уживались вместе раньше. Она отвернулась и пошла к выходу из убежища. Кагура нагнала ее на полпути, кивнула охране на входе. Их уже давно выпускали наружу беспрепятственно — то ли дело было в том, что их Хиджиката чаще всего отправлял на вылазки, то ли в том, что никто просто не рисковал их останавливать. Кагура как-то, смеясь, пересказывала, какие слухи про них ходят среди обычных людей. Нобуме слабо волновали чужие предрассудки, а в действиях Хиджикаты был резон — на Ято Бьякусо-вирус не действовал вовсе, а она сама по необъяснимой причине не заразилась, даже когда все рядовые Мимаваригуми начали умирать один за другим. То есть причина была необъяснимой только для Хиджикаты — Нобуме догадывалась, что все дело в татуировке Нараку. Те вряд ли были настолько глупы, чтобы создать вирус, который мог навредить им самим.  
— Сначала как обычно: зайдем к старику, а в доки последним делом — мало ли что там придется тащить. Идет? — Кагура внимательно посмотрела на нее. Нобуме кивнула. Она никогда не понимала, почему они стали напарницами — Кагура знала достаточно людей из убежища, а после смерти Соё им и вовсе полагалось встречаться как можно реже во избежание неловких ситуаций. Но все сложилось иначе — Кагура почему-то сразу решила, что жить они будут в одной комнате, а напарниками их сделал Хиджиката после того случая, когда Кагура чуть не разнесла склад, повздорив с Шинпачи. Нобуме удалось ее успокоить, и Хиджиката решил, что это прекрасная основа для сотрудничества. Они не спорили. Со временем Нобуме даже стала испытывать что-то вроде благодарности — вряд ли без его вмешательства их отношения стали бы вполовину такими доверительными. По крайней мере, Нобуме казалось, что они доверительные.  
Поплутав по пустынным улицам, они вышли к нужному дому. Кагура трижды стукнула в дверь, створка отъехала в сторону, и дряхлый старик впустил их внутрь.  
— Что-то давно вас не было видно, Кагура-чан, Нобуме-чан, — бормотал он, ставя чайник, — забыли про меня, не навещаете, даже поговорить не с кем. Ай-яй-яй.  
— Мужикам бы только пожаловаться, что их все их бросили и как они страдают, фу, — Кагура плюхнулась в кресло, Нобуме прислонилась к дверному косяку. — Мы же сто раз предлагали переезжать в убежище, но никчемный Мадао вроде тебя не может даже этого.  
— Увы, должен же я хоть где-то на сгодиться, — старик развел руками.  
— Так какие есть новости? — фыркнула Кагура, на плите засвистел чайник, и Нобуме вышла в коридор. Слушать старика совсем не хотелось. Все равно Кагура сама перескажет все Хиджикате. Люди в Эдо жили не только в специально обустроенных убежищах, переделанных из бесконечной путаницы подземных ходов в Ёшивару, но и на поверхности. Кому-то уже нечего было терять, кто-то не хотел оставлять дома, кто-то должен был поддерживать остатки инфраструктуры города — больница, пара заводов, несколько точек продаж. Окраины лежали в руинах, люди умирали штабелями, но почему-то здесь, на поверхности, никого это не смущало.  
Нобуме прошлась по комнатам. Всюду царило запустение, и только в одной из них рядом со старым футоном валялись фотографии — и хорошо сохранившиеся, как будто только что из типографии, и измятые, нечеткие, иногда даже вырезанные из газет. В углах комнаты стопками лежали альбомы. Похоже, старик нашел себе какое-то занятие, хотя Нобуме и не знала, в чем смысл никому не нужных фотографий. Она присела на корточки. Среди незнакомых лиц мелькали и смутно узнаваемые — этого человека она точно видела в городе, это газетная вырезка из статьи о Шинсенгуми, а это, подумать только, Йородзуя в какой-то дурацкой маскировке.  
Позади нерешительно прокашлялись. Нобуме обернулась, роняя фотографии на пол. Кагура стояла в дверном проеме и смотрела с любопытством.  
— Что-то интересное? — спросила она. Нобуме помотала головой, чувствуя себя так, как будто ее застали за чем-то постыдным. — Тогда пойдем.  
Попрощавшись со стариком, они отправились в налоговую. По дороге Кагура вяло жаловалась, что опять они должны рыться среди пыли в поисках документов на людей, которых может вовсе и не существовать. Нобуме кивала в ответ, не вслушиваясь в слова — голос Кагуры был скорее усталый, чем действительно злой. Здание бывшей налоговой службы находилось в трех кварталах от них, заброшенное, как и все в этом районе. Внутри было темно и пыльно. Нобуме помнила с прошлого раза, что архив находился в подвале (чем местные работники только думали?), но теперь по всему зданию не работало электричество, поэтому пришлось вооружиться фонариками. Нобуме спускалась по лестнице следом за Кагурой, та то и дело чихала, спотыкалась, чертыхаясь сквозь зубы, и Нобуме взяла ее за руку, чтобы она не упала.  
В архиве они разделились. Нобуме искала полки с подходящими иероглифами, иногда оглядываясь через плечо, где у противоположной стены мелькал свет фонарика Кагуры. Папка с именем некого Осами Кудо, первого в списке Шинпачи, нашлась спустя десять минут, и Нобуме уже собиралась сказать об этом Кагуре, когда где-то вверху хлопнула дверь и послышались шаркающие шаги. Нобуме огляделась по сторонам, ища свет, но вокруг было темно. Она шагнула к стеллажу, прижимаясь спиной к полкам, и выключила свой фонарик. Было душно, шаги становились все громче, сердце оглушающее стучало в висках. Когда кто-то прижался к ней, зажимая рот, Нобуме едва не схватилась за оружие, но знакомый голос прошептал в ухо: «Тсс, это я!», и она расслабилась. Кагура, не убирая руки, толкала ее глубже в проход, пока Нобуме не уперлась лопатками в стену, и прижалась всем телом. Шаги стихли. Нобуме пыталась прислушиваться, но то и дело сбивалась с мысли. Кагура прижималась к ней, дыша тихо и ровно, так и не убрала руку, касаясь ладонью губ Нобуме. От нее пахло чаем и чем-то неуловимо острым и пряным, среди пыли и затхлости этот запах казался почти невыносимым. Нобуме размеренно дышала, пытаясь успокоиться, но сердце почему-то бухало так, что ей казалось, этот стук выдаст их с головой. Шаги раздались совсем близко, в паре метров скрипнула половица, и Кагура задержала дыхание. Несколько секунд было тихо, а потом шаги начали отдаляться. Человек еще раз обошел комнату, а потом пошел обратно к лестнице. Когда наверху хлопнула дверь, Кагура громко выдохнула, убрала и руку и внезапно фыркнула.  
— Что? — переспросила Нобуме.  
— Я так испугалась, просто кошмар, — в голосе Кагуры слышалась улыбка, — а это, наверно, просто кто-то из местных. Заметил нас у входа, решил проверить, все ли в порядке, — она уткнулась Нобуме в шею и тихо рассмеялась.  
— С равной вероятностью этот кто-то мог следить за нами, — ответила Нобуме. Кагура молчала, щекоча дыханием кожу. Нужно было отодвинуться, включить фонарик и продолжить поиски, но Нобуме не могла заставить себя пошевелиться. Кагура продолжала стоять вплотную, касаясь губами шеи. Нобуме чувствовала тепло ее тела, едва заметную дрожь, как все быстрее опускается и приподнимается ее грудь при дыхании. Мелькнула мысль, что более подходящий момент и придумать сложно — они вдвоем в темноте, взбудораженные от выброса адреналина, явно желающие одного и того же. Достаточно было опустить голову и найти губы Кагуры своими, чтобы избавиться от острого возбуждения, требующего хоть какой-то разрядки, чтобы поставить, наконец, жирную точку в их отношениях. Нобуме желала этого отчаянно и остро, и в то же время не могла найти в себе силы пошевелиться.  
— Нам нужно отыскать еще двоих, — пробормотала она.  
— Точно, — ответила Кагура после паузы, отстраняясь и включая фонарик. Лицо ее выглядело непроницаемым. — Ты кого-то уже?  
— Осами Кудо. Но лучше перепроверить, это может быть тезка, — Нобуме украдкой коснулась шеи. Кожу в том месте, где ее касались губы Кагуры, покалывало. Кагура отрывисто кивнула и ушла к стеллажам у противоположной стены. Нобуме продолжила поиски, ощущая злость вперемешку с растерянностью.  
В итоге они нашли личные дела двоих из списка Шинпачи и, единодушно махнув рукой на последнего, отправились в доки. По указанному Хиджикатой адресу находился старый пустующий склад — внутри была только пара ящиков с давно проржавевшими катанами и несколько конвертов. Здраво рассудив, что вряд ли Хиджикате могло понадобиться бесполезное оружие, они захватили с собой только конверты. Обратно Кагура молчала всю дорогу, и Нобуме не решалась сказать что-то. Она бы даже не удивилась, если бы Кагура после этого пропала на пару-тройку дней, но та, вопреки ожиданиям, быстро отчиталась Хиджикате, отдала Шинпачи личные дела и отправилась спать. Было бы гораздо проще, если бы Кагура злилась — так ее можно было бы вывести на откровенность. Нобуме не знала, какие выводы та сделала из ее молчаливого отказа, и это беспокоило ее намного больше, чем вся эпидемия и возможность попасться вместе взятые.

=====

О найденном дневнике Исами Окамото Нобуме вспомнила не сразу и едва не пожалела об этом.  
— Мне нужен человек, занимающийся дешифровкой записей, — с порога сообщила она.  
Хиджиката моргнул. Он стоял на пороге своей комнаты в домашней юкате и выглядел изрядно помятым. Наверно, Нобуме его разбудила.  
— Блок С, комната 12, — он протер глаза кулаком, и выглядело это смешно и почему-то трогательно. — Тебе зачем?  
— Надо, — бросила Нобуме и отправилась в указанном направлении.  
Дверь в нужную комнату открыл худющий подросток, чем-то неуловимо похожий на Шинпачи.  
— Здравствуйте! — он испуганно округлил глаза и пропустил ее внутрь. «Правильная репутация», — вспомнила Нобуме слова Кагуры. — Что-то случилось?  
— Это ты мне скажи, — по возможности мирно отозвалась Нобуме. Мальчишка был не виноват в том, что она так поздно подумала о том, что может быть в записях.  
— А должно было? — удивился он. Очень натурально, Нобуме даже почти поверила.  
— Ладно. Ты занимаешься дешифровкой записей из дневника? — Нобуме огляделась — обстановка, как и в их с Кагурой комнате, была по-спартански скудная: шкаф, тумбочка и пара кроватей, только на одной из них лежал ноутбук.  
— А, вы об этом. Да, я, — с гордостью подтвердил он.  
— Есть успехи?  
— Почти. Смотрите, — он подхватил ноутбук и сел ближе. Нобуме подавила в себе желание отодвинуться. — Я взял несколько страниц и составил по ним алгоритм дешифровки. Собственно, я уже нашел несколько ключей, осталось только прогнать весь дневник, чтобы убедиться, что получился действительно связный текст.  
— Покажешь? — заинтересованно отозвалась Нобуме, отчитывая себя за нерасторопность. Парень почти успел закончить, а она едва не упустила его.  
— Мотайте вниз, там несколько вариантов, — сказал он, передавая ноутбук. — Самым осмысленным кажется последний. Я брал несколько произвольных страниц, так что не обращайте внимания на обрывочность.  
Нобуме кивнула и промотала документ до конца. Последние несколько страниц в самом деле напоминали дневник. Исами Окамото писал что-то про жену, зимний вечер в своем доме, новую работу, потом про кредиты и ответственность перед будущими поколениями, а на третьей странице речь шла про недостаточные меры безопасности в лаборатории, подозрительные эксперименты и начальство, которое не желает раскрывать личности заказчиков.  
Исами Окамото знал даже больше, чем предполагала Нобуме, и это было очень, очень плохо.  
— Если честно, я не многое понял, но владелец дневника работал над чем-то опасным? — парень придвинулся ближе, касаясь Нобуме плечом, его глаза горели неподдельным интересом. — Неужели Бьякусо-вирус?  
— Возможно, — Нобуме отдала ему ноутбук, встала, прикидывая, что делать дальше. — Скажи, ты знал Сакату Гинтоки?  
Парень непонимающе моргнул, помотал головой.  
— Нет. А кто это?  
Нобуме выдохнула. Хиджиката бы насторожился, если бы с мальчишкой что-то случилось.  
— Да так, один знакомый, неважно, — она похлопала его по плечу. — Ты молодец, отлично справился. Обязательно сообщи, как только переведешь все.  
— Спасибо, — зарделся тот, а Нобуме пошла к выходу, по пути прикидывая, что, судя по вещам, в комнате он жил один.  
Выманить мальчишку из комнаты тем же днем не составило труда, как и проследить, чтобы некстати заискрившая проводка вызвала небольшой пожар, уничтоживший и ноутбук, и дневник, и еще часть мебели в комнате. В убежище все давно привыкли, что так или иначе пожар может случиться где угодно и почему угодно; вряд ли это могло вызвать хоть какие-то подозрения.  
Спустя пару часов они все сидели в кабинете Хиджикаты, и несчастный шифровальщик объяснял, что раньше точно-точно ничего не искрило, кто бы мог подумать, что все так получится, даже от дневника ничего не осталось. Хиджиката устало кивал, Кагура утешающе хлопала парня по плечу, отчего тот морщился, Нобуме молча наблюдала за разворачивающейся сценой. Никто, кажется, даже не думал о возможности злонамеренного поджога, и Нобуме не понимала, почему. Люди вокруг не были идиотами, так почему они не замечали очевидного?  
Выйдя из кабинета, Кагура разом сбросила маску добродушия, сжимая и разжимая кулаки в бессильной ярости.  
— Нобу-чан, — тихо сказала она. — Почему все против нас? Почему поиски каждый раз заканчиваются этим?  
— Может, это тайна не хочет, чтобы ее раскрыли, — осторожно ответила Нобуме. Она отчаянно хотела, чтобы Кагура успокоилась, выслушала ее, чтобы она оставила попытки узнать правду, которая ей только навредит.  
Кагура помотала головой.  
— Извини. Я на поверхность. Не могу сдерживаться.  
Нобуме отвернулась. Убежище было действительно неподходящим местом для ярости представителя клана Ято. Проследив, как Кагура идет к выходу, Нобуме направилась к себе. Она хотела хорошенько обдумать, что делать дальше, но едва только голова коснулась подушки, Нобуме уснула.  
Ей снились люди со смазанными лицами, они бродили среди руин, недоуменно оглядываясь на Нобуме. Все они что-то знали. Нобуме уже было рванула вперед, на ходу вытаскивая катану из ножен, когда кто-то схватил ее за руку. Обернувшись, она увидела Кагуру, не теперешнюю, а еще совсем юную, какой она впервые ее встретила.  
— Нобу-чан, — сказала Кагура непривычно серьезно, — ты не знаешь, где Гин-сан? Кто все эти люди?  
И Нобуме не знала, что ответить, она так и стояла, держа в руках оголенную катану, пока ее не разбудил стук и чей-то голос.  
— Нобуме-сан, Кагура-чан, есть кто-нибудь? — из коридора раздавался голос Шинпачи. Нобуме подскочила к двери. Шинпачи выглядел запыхавшимся, его глаза лихорадочно блестели, а в руках он сжимал лист бумаги. — А где Кагура? — переспросил он, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
— Она на поверхности. Сказала, что хочет прогуляться.  
— Черт! Я как раз хотел вам сказать, что нашел еще одного человека, который может быть причастен к лаборатории, — Шинпачи протянул ей листок. На нем были криво записаны имя, адрес и телефон. — Он наверняка уже не живет там, но попытка не пытка.  
Нобуме взяла листок, усилием воли не смяв его в руке. Внутри клокотала глухая, отчаянная злость. Почему все эти люди не могли успокоиться? Почему им обязательно нужно было докопаться до истины? Почему они не могли просто смириться с неизвестностью?  
— Спасибо, — ответила Нобуме, слыша, как голос дрожит от сдерживаемой ярости. — Мы найдем его, как только Кагура вернется.  
— Не волнуйтесь, — неправильно расценив ее состояние, Шинпачи положил ей руку на плечо. — В этот раз все будет хорошо.  
Нобуме отрывисто кивнула. Едва Шинпачи вышел, она заметалась по комнате в поисках оружия и пороха. Больше рисковать было нельзя — мало ли какие тайны мог хранить этот человек. Нужно было избавиться от него и сравнять место с землей, успев до возвращения Кагуры. Нобуме уже рванула к двери, когда дорогу ей преградила сама Кагура, усталая и перепачканная в пыли.  
— Тебя Шинпачи искал, — сказала Нобуме быстрее, чем успела подумать.  
— Что ему понадобилось? — Кагура откинула голову назад, вздохнула. Нобуме молчала, лихорадочно соображая, что надо ответить. Спустя пару секунд, заметив в ее руке листок, Кагура поджала губы.  
— Опять бумажки?  
Нобуме помотала головой, чувствуя, что если не предпримет что-то прямо сейчас, все ее старания пойдут прахом.  
— Неужели?.. — Кагура округлила глаза. — Он уже нашел кого-то? Так быстро! Шинпачи гений! — она выхватила листок из руки Нобуме, едва ли не подпрыгнула на месте, широко улыбаясь. — Это на другом конце города, но если поторопимся, то управимся до темноты...  
Нужно было ее остановить. Прямо сейчас, пока не стало слишком поздно. Кагура не должна была узнать правду. Нобуме улыбнулась и, сделав шаг вперед, поцеловала ее. Кагура застыла, зажмурилась, натянутая, как струна, пока Нобуме осторожно касалась ее сомкнутых губ своими. А потом напряжение лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь. Она вздохнула, зарылась пальцами в волосы Нобуме, притягивая ее ближе, хотя казалось, что ближе уже некуда, разве что под ребра, влезть внутрь и прорасти там, чтобы стать еще ближе. Смятый листок упал на пол, забытый. Кагура застонала ей в рот, и этот звук вибрацией прошел по всему телу, ухнув куда-то вниз живота. Нобуме остервенело целовала ее в ответ, кусая губы, гладила по спине, упиваясь долгожданными прикосновениями. Кагура касалась губами ее шеи, плеч, ключиц, бормотала: "Давно надо было прижать тебя к стене и как следует трахнуть", а сама подставлялась, выгибаясь и позволяя выпутать себя из кимоно. Нобуме чувствовала, как бухает сердце в ушах, как возбуждение перекрывает все связные мысли и жаром обдает промежность. Ей хотелось покрывать поцелуями каждый сантиметр тела Кагуры, хотелось засунуть в нее пальцы, чтобы увидеть, как она выгнется, услышать ее стоны, громкие и сбивчивые. Ее распирало от смеси жажды, нежности и злости.  
— Нобу-чан, — сбивчиво прошептала Кагура, перехватывая ее руки, — не молчи.  
И Нобуме говорила, позволяя раздевать себя, объясняла, что есть чувства настолько острые, что с ними невозможно "просто", люди, настолько близкие, что страх все испортить гораздо сильнее всех других. Она рассказывала, что хотела и могла бы сделать, целуя, лаская, контролируя себя настолько, насколько это было возможно. Кагура стонала и выгибалась, как она представляла, тянулась к ней и отзывалась на каждое прикосновение. Когда все кончилось и возбуждение схлынуло, они лежали вдвоем на кровати, восстанавливая дыхание, Нобуме бездумно накручивала на палец прядь рыжих волос, а Кагура прижималась к боку, положив руку на ее грудь и едва ощутимо поглаживая.  
Нобуме не знала, о чем думала Кагура, но когда та совсем затихла, дыша размеренно и глубоко, у нее уже был план. Она выпуталась из чужих рук, поморщившись от того, как нехотя отзывались все мышцы, накинула одежду и вышла из комнаты. На складе нашлось несколько коробок с порохом, охранник на блокпосте спал, свесив голову, и Нобуме подумала, что стоило бы доложить Хиджикате, если бы не обстоятельства. На поверхности солнце клонилось к закату. Надо было торопиться, да и стоило привести себя в форму, поэтому Нобуме припустила бегом. У нее была от силы пара-тройка часов, чтобы найти нужный адрес и вернуться.  
Указанный Шинпачи дом находился на окраине, ютился среди развалин и покосившихся бараков, подозрительно целый. Подозрительно обжитой. Нобуме открыла дверь ногой, навстречу ей из глубины дома выскочил, размахивая руками, всклокоченный мужчина.  
— Что вы себе позволяете? Кто вы, черт бы вас побрал?!  
"Идиот", — подумала Нобуме, заставляя себя растянуть губы в улыбке.  
— Проходила мимо. Хотела потолковать об одной вашей старой работе, — мягко сказала Нобуме, вытаскивая катану из ножен. Мужчина попятился, упершись спиной в стену, оглянулся по сторонам, напоминая загнанное в угол животное. Нобуме почувствовала его страх, как хищники чувствуют жертву.  
— Я вам все расскажу, — затравленно глядя на лезвие, быстро пробормотал он.  
— Прекрасно, — ответила Нобуме, делая шаг вперед. Внутри нее бурлило возбуждение, не то, которое она испытывала совсем недавно с Кагурой, а желание всадить катану в живую плоть по самую рукоять, смотреть, как корчится жертва, как вместе с кровью из нее вытекает жизнь. — Пять лет назад. Лаборатория. Бьякусо-вирус. Припоминаете?  
— Я всего лишь техник, я ни в чем не виноват, — произнес он, глядя на Нобуме расширившимися глазами, как кролик на удава.  
— Конечно, нет, — ободряюще произнесла Нобуме, — я всего лишь пришла спросить об одном человеке. Саката Гинтоки. Широяша. Знаете такого?  
Мужчина поджал губы, сглотнул и осторожно кивнул. Ярость поднялась неожиданно, как будто все это время только ждала момента, чтобы прорваться наружу. Контролировать себя стало не просто трудно — почти невозможно.  
— Кто еще из вашей лаборатории ставил на нем опыты? Кто был в курсе, что Саката Гинтоки первый носитель вируса? — дрожа от злости, спросила Нобуме.  
— Все, — смертельно побледнев, прошептал тот, — никто не скрывал его от работников, мы думали, он сознательно согласился на проведение опытов. Мы не знали, что все так обернется, не могли представить...  
— Все. Вы умрете все до единого, — прервала его блеяние Нобуме, взмахивая катаной. Мужчина дернулся в сторону, пытаясь сбежать, но вместо этого сильнее насаживаясь на лезвие. Он попятился назад, булькая разрезанным горлом, хватая пальцами края раны, раскрывая их еще сильнее. Кровь текла по его рукам, капая с локтей на пол. Он безумно посмотрел на Нобуме, шагнул вперед, протягивая руки, и упал, все еще хрипя. Нобуме брезгливо отодвинулась, не желая пачкать ботинки. Нужно было уничтожить здесь все и возвращаться. Среди этих руин никто не найдет один обгоревший труп. Она вытерла катану о первую попавшуюся тряпку и вытащила порох из сумки. Когда Нобуме выходила из дома, предзакатное небо казалось кроваво-красным, солнце ярко светило в глаза. Она отвернулась и побежала обратно. Взрыв был больше похож на хлопок, но Нобуме не стала даже оборачиваться.  
На входе в убежище она внимательно посмотрела на охранника.  
— Я не видела, как ты спишь, а ты не видел, что я куда-то уходила, договорились? — он открыл рот, но так ничего и не сказал, быстро закивав. Видимо, образ Хиджикаты в его памяти был достаточно убедительным.  
Кагура нагнала ее на полпути к комнате, гаркнув через весь коридор блока:  
— Я тебя обыскалась! Ты где была?  
Нобуме обернулась через плечо, выдохнув — Кагура не выглядела злой или подозрительной.  
— Захотелось прогуляться, — ответила Нобуме.  
— Сейчас и прогуляемся, — фыркнула Кагура, положив руку ей на плечо. — Я уже договорилась с Хиджикатой, хоть сейчас можем отправиться на поиски этого, — она заглянула в бумажку, — Фудо Хаттори. Ты как?  
Нобуме, помедлив, кивнула.  
— Отлично.  
Кагура широко ухмыльнулась, подбросив в руке черный шарик.  
— Я уверена, нам повезет. Смотри, мне он отдал, сказал, что детские игрушки ему без надобности. Хиджиката-дурак, никогда ничего не понимает.  
— Можно? — Нобуме протянула руку, Кагура, слегка приподняв брови, вложила гладкий нагретый шарик в ее ладонь.  
— Я думала, ты в такое не веришь.  
— Всем иногда хочется во что-то верить, — пожала плечами Нобуме, взглянула ей в глаза и добавила: — В кого-то.  
Кагура застыла на секунду, а потом улыбнулась растерянно и мягко.  
— Мне ли не знать, — сказала она и пошла в направлении выхода.  
Нобуме перекатила шарик на ладони. Откуда-то из глубины в нем всплыл треугольник с надписью "Да, вы все сделали верно". Нобуме сжала его в ладони и поспешила вслед за Кагурой.  
На поверхности небо цвета крови сменилось сумерками. Кагура оглянулась через плечо, улыбнулась и взяла Нобуме за руку. Окружающий мир заиграл всеми красками — темное небо, далекий серп луны, сияющая улыбка Кагуры, даже развалины зданий — все будто бы изменилось, стало ярче, лучше, и кроме них двоих на свете не было больше никого.  
Нобуме улыбнулась в ответ и шагнула вперед.  
Она все сделала правильно.


End file.
